The New Guardian Chairs
by XxBFFMyaJojoChristyBFFxX
Summary: Summary: Koko Chan, a Korean girl that have 4 Guardian Characters moves to Japan. Jackia Miller, a American girl that have 6 Guardian Characters move to Japan too. Koko and Jackia are both foreign students. Christy Yao, a Japanese girl who have 2 Guardian Characters. Each of them get new Guardian Chairs. New Guardian Character. New surprises. New Members, what will happen next?


**Mya: Hi! This is our first fanfiction. **

**Jojo: We hope you like it. **

**Christy: This Chapter is when Koko (Jojo's Character) come in. **

**Amu: start the story already! **

**Mya: Shut up amu! **

**Jojo: We do not own Shugo Chara, just our Characters.**

Chapter 1: The New Girl  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
"Amu! Guess what?" Wakana shouted excitedly. "What?" Amu replied back showing no interest in what she was gonna tell her. The pink-haired girl stared at Wakana as she started talking, "We are having two new foreign students!" Confusion filled Amu. She looked at Rima hoping she would know about this, but gave her nothing. "Foreign?" Amu questioned. Wakana nodded her head and said "Sensei said that they aren't from here." "and that they just moved to Japan yesterday," Manami finished. Amu looked down to the floor and looked back up remembering seeing a blond hair girl peeking out of her window next to her house. Before Amu could say anything, Manami shouted "I bet they're Chinese!" "or Indonesian!" Wakana shouted, then both of them squealing in result of what they said. They quickly went back to there sit and continued talking about the new students.  
"I wonder where they are from," Amu wondered looking at Rima, her best friend. Rima shrugged and show no sign of interest to the new students that are coming soon. Amu then turned to her Guardian Characters, who was also talking about the two new foreign kids. "I wonder where they came from too," Ran wondered. "China...South Korea," Miki replied, thinking herself. "Or Taiwan!" Kusukusu exclaimed. Then chuckled. "Europe?" Amu murmured. "Like England?" Rima asked. "France?" "Or maybe Italy! The place of art," Ran and Miki said. "Well we won't know until it happens, desu," Su said sweetly. "I really want to know what country they came from..." Rima murmured, now showing interest. "Like Su said, we won't know until it happens," Amu said, causing both Guardians to laugh.  
*Monday* *? P.O.V.*  
Omg. Today is my first day of school in Japan. I'm kind of scared now. Good thing I know about Japan. The only reason I'm living here is because my mom missed Japan and wanted to live here again. Im standing near the door where i have to enter the classroom. I put my black hair away from my face. I put my ear on the wall to hear what they was saying, but I couldn't hear anything. "Koko," the teacher said. Thats my Que.! I slowly walked to the classroom, trying to ignore the eyes that was staring at me. I heard some awes from the class when I stand near the teacher. "Class this is Koko Chan. She is from South Korea," the teacher explained. I mean "sensei". "Koko, please give the class a nice smile," sensei said. Just like he said, I smiled for the class. "KAWAII!" I head girls shouted. "Koko, you sit next to Rima," sensei added. A small blond haired girl raise her hand. I walked to my seat and sat in it. This class seems nice so far... "Hi I'm Rima," the blonde said. She seemed so cute. Like a baby deer. "H-Hi,"I replied back, moving my hair away from my face again. She gave me a nice smile and I smiled back. 'Maybe this would work' I thought.  
*At Lunch*  
It was lunch time and I started to eat some rice balls. They really taste good. There was some whispers from the girls. They looked at me like I was a cute baby. Why are Japanese people adore people easily? Some girls called me cute even cuter than Rima. I didn't really care at all. I bite into the rice ball again. Then a tuna roll which was very spicy...but I could still take it. "KAWAII," the girls screamed again. This was getting annoying for me. "Hi I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you," a pink haired girl said to me. She was smiling at me and trying to greet me also. I smiled back at her and greet back at her too. Hmm. I'm getting a lot of friends  
*Gym*  
Right now it was gym time. I had my gym clothes on. I look around my surroundings and everybody was sitting on the floor talking to their friends. I sat down also and just watched the other students talk. "Hi," Rima said. She sat next to me and Amu too. These two actually made me feel...welcome. "Thank you. You guys make me feel welcome," I said softly, smiling. "No problem," Amu chuckled. I looked at Rima, she was blushing. I smiled back at her then hug her. "Thank you the most," I shouted. "KAWAII!" the girls shrieked.  
*End of the Day*  
I was walking to get to home. The wind was slightly blowing, causing my hair to blow everywhere. I decided to go stop at the park, since my parents wouldn't mind. The park was beautiful. There was a open field and trees that surrounded the park space. I sat on the brown branch. I sighed with relief. Something then caught my eye. A little girl with blond hair, almost look like orange hair. She said something to me, but I couldn't understand it. Wait, she was speaking english. "Sorry about that. Come on Joanne, let's go," the mother apologized and said to her daughter. I watch them left the park and go into a car. I was able to see another girl. Seem like a little older then me. She was looking at the car window and looked annoyed. 'I wonder who was that...' I thought.

**Mya: Hope it was good**

**Jojo: Sorry if it sucked. Please R&R.**

**Christy: Well...bye! **


End file.
